Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is the final chapter in the Thomas/MLP/HTTYD saga to be made by Stuingtion. Plot Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Big Grizz, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Willy, Mako, Sharky, Shema, Mr. Great White, J.J., Falcon, Hugs, T.C., Sherin 1206, Buzz, Socky, Skunky, Whiffle, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, The US Cavalry Engines, Rattlesnake Jake, Figge, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, R3-XR (Rax), Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg Dash, Captain Cuddles, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, The Tommy Gang, Invader Zim, Gir, Jenny Wakeman, WALL-E, EVE, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, The League of Ed-venturers, Bertie, Terence, Bill & Ben, Stephen, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, BoCo, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Duke, Smudger, Duck, Donald & Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Daisy, Mavis, Jack, Alfie, Rosie, Stanley, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Molly, Neville, Hank (Thomas & Friends), Flora, Ryan, Ashima, Zecora, Zenorita Cebra, Button Mash, Babs Seed, Coloratura, Moon Dancer, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Daring, Do, Coco Pommel, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Zephyr Breeze, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Big Macintosh, Braeburn, Little Strongheart, Doctor Hooves, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, The Ghost Crew, Ahsoka Tano, Kallus, Captain Rex, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boats, Gingy, Big Bad Wolf, The Three Pigs, Three Blind Mice, Pinocchio, Fiona, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Sideswipe, Dino, Wheelie, Skids & Mudflap, the Wreckers, Brains, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hot Rod, the Dinobots, and Dragonstorm guest star in this film. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Den and Dart, Dennis, Class 40, Trixie, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, George, The Horrid Lorries, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Rarity, King Sombra, Oliver the Vast, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Cashmere and Velvet, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, The Storm King, and Tirek will work for Grimmel the Grisly in this film. *Dragon, Rexy, Blue, and will make a climax appearance in this film. Scenes * * * * * * * * * * * * *The USS Missouri strikes!/ *Dragons and Dinosaurs vs. The Storm King *The battle against Tirek/Tirek's death Soundtrack # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Ed Sheeran - Castle in the Hill (end credits song) Category:Stuingtion Category:Flying Adventure films Category:Thomas and friends crossovers